June 2011 NEW SALEKH FF His Touch
by Yanks28
Summary: just read it :P...


**His Touch.**

Im not telling you what its about. Just read it. :P ITS VERY VERY VERY VERY VERY HOTTTTT! You asked for hotness...and I'm not holding back...this is a masala fanfic. HAHA. Lots of um...you know? ;)

* * *

><p>My Sunday began very early, earlier than it usually did. I had been a little unlucky this past week. I was sick for most of the week, and when it was almost the weekend, and I thought I would get to spend time with Alekh Ji, we found out we had to go to a wedding. I really missed him. Weekends were usually time for us to have romantic time, or "fun time", as Alekh Ji called it. He couldn't get enough of me in lingerie, and I was beginning to feel more confident wearing those things, so that's what we ended up doing over the weekends. I would wear them, he would take them off. We both had a job to do. I smiled thinking about this and wished today could be spent like this, but no. Today we had to go to a wedding. One of Alekh Jis friends was getting married today. We were invited. I didn't want to go and neither did he, but it wouldn't be a nice thing to do, so we had to go. I hoped we could come back early enough to spend a little bit of time together so we could catch up on romance, but somehow I doubted that would happen.<p>

The weather looked bad too. It looked like it was gonna rain soon. It was cloudy and really humid. Today was not a day to wear a heavy sari. My hair would end up getting frizzy outside too. I sighed and woke up Alekh Ji.

"Cmon Alekh Ji, please wake up…we need to get ready…I've been waking you up for an hour now…"

"Please…10 more minutes…"

"What if there's traffic, this 10 minutes might make us 10 hours late…"

"You're exaggerating…Sadhna, get back in bed…take your clothes off…I'll tell him I got a stomach virus or something…"

I looked away and blushed, and got up and Alekh Ji held my wrist tightly and pulled me back, and I ended up inches from his lips.

"You're a bad friend, Alekh Ji…"

"Hmmm…but I'm a great husband…and you're a bad wife…a mean wife…you don't even let me touch you…"

"You just touched me…" I blushed and my body felt hot. I knew what he wanted.

"I didn't mean this type of touch, I meant the other type…which makes you pull my hair and…"

I put my hand on his mouth and stopped him. "Stop it, Alekh Ji…We need to go to this wedding. He's your friend, and until last night, you felt that way too. "

"Yes but…last night I was really tired, and plus you went to sleep before me…and you weren't wearing just a towel…" He said that and closed his eyes. I caressed his cheek and kissed him, and he held me tightly and refused to let me go.

"Please Alekh Ji…I have to iron your clothes, I still haven't decided when I'm going to wear…get up and shower…"

"Shower with me…please…" I suppressed laughter. He was so desperate this morning. I wished we had time, I really wanted him too.

"I showered already…"

"Ugh. I have no luck. Ok, I'm getting up…" I got out of the way and let him get out of bed, and he took his shirt off and watched me with a frown. I smiled back.

I missed his touch already. It felt nice to have him hold me so tightly. It felt nice to kiss him. I began to get lost in my thoughts, which were about him. I still forced myself to get dressed. I wore a black and blue sari and Alekh Ji kept it simple in a black shirt. He was in such a bad mood on the drive there. There was a lot of traffic.

We arrived on time, because luckily weddings always start late due to one thing or another. We got separated during the wedding because I was forced to go and sit with the bride, and Alekh Ji was with his friend, the groom. Thank God the wedding was inside and the hall was totally air-conditioned. The food was good, and Aisha, the bride, was stunning. She wore a green and red sari, and looked so happy. The groom looked even happier, if that was possible. Finally during the bidaai, Alekh Ji and I found each other and held hands. When we left the hall and waved at the newlyweds, we noticed how bad the weather was. There was a thunderstorm going on and we had no idea. Now Alekh Ji would have to drive back in this mess.

"Alekh Ji, I don't think it's even safe to drive out here…maybe we should wait."

"No Sadhna, I wanna get back home. This is a nice place and all but there is like nothing around here, no rest house or hotel or anything. It's so deserted. What a strange place to make a wedding hall."

"But I'm scared…I don't want you driving in this…" Alekh Ji squeezed my hand and smiled. "I won't be alone…"

So we started our journey back home. Alekh Ji's hair was slightly wet from the rain, and there were even a few drops of water on his face. He was busy driving carefully, and I was lost in him. I looked at his hands. His fingers were wrapped tightly around the steering wheel. He momentarily removed one hand and ran his fingers through his wet hair. He didn't notice he had water on his cheeks, so I couldn't control myself, and I reached forward and wiped his cheeks. He was a bit surprised, probably because he was so lost in his own thoughts, so he blushed a bit and smiled at me, and his eyes went back on the road. I smiled and watched him. I think he was very used to watching me now, so if I ever did it, he became a bit shy. I was enjoying that. For once, I was the one taking him all in.

I really wished we could stop the car somewhere and I could kiss him. I wanted to sit on his lap and hold his face, and kiss his lips. I wanted to bury my face in his chest and run my fingers through his hair. Most of all, I wanted him to touch me. I wanted to feel his hands on me. I wanted that touch which made me pull on his hair a little, sigh, and breathe faster.

I was really enjoying my fantasies, but suddenly Alekh Ji slowed the car down, and pulled down his window and looked out.

"What happened?"

"I don't know, I just felt something on my side…like the car ran over something. I think I need to check it out. "

"Its raining so hard, you're gonna get all wet…we didn't even bring an umbrella…"

"I know but, its better to see what's up now, if we really ran over something, the wheel might get affected. We are already in the middle of nowhere; it only gets more deserted after this…" Right as he was about to get out of the car, he turned around and looked at me. "Sadhna, did you feel anything? I felt like we ran over something…"

I tried keeping a straight face. I didn't notice anything at all, because I was too lost in my own fantasies, about him. "Um…no, I was just…thinking…" He nodded and shrugged.

He went outside and it was raining really hard. I couldn't see clearly, but I saw him staring at the wheel and then he crouched down. I didn't want him to get wet all by himself. I also got out of the car and went to his side. Alekh Ji gave me a panicked look.

"Get back in the car right now…it's raining even harder…and…we have a flat tire. We ran over a nail or something sharp. It's done the damage; we don't be able to drive any further unless I wanna damage the car." He kicked the wheel and sighed. I couldn't go back in because obviously, this was a bad situation. It was raining, we were in the middle of nowhere, and now we had a flat tire. Alekh Ji glared at me again and told me to get in the car, I went in, but the rain had done its work, I was totally wet now.

Alekh Ji handed me his coat and I wore it. "Who told you to get wet? If you get sick…" He looked really angry now. I took some tissues and tried wiping his face, and he pushed my hand away.

"I'm sorry Alekh Ji…I didn't mean to…" I looked down at my hands and felt a bit sad at his sudden change in moods. Then I felt his hand on my cheek.

"No, I'm sorry…I hurt you didn't I?" He leaned in and kissed my cheek. "You're shivering now…this is why I'm angry, because I didn't want you to get wet…" I really was shivering. I tried controlling it, but shivering couldn't be controlled. I blushed because I felt like a child that had disobeyed her mother, and then the mother was having her "I told you so" moment.

Alekh Ji took out his phone and stared at it.

"What is it?"

"It's off and it's not turning on…oh God…"

"You didn't charge it?"

"No."

"Alekh Ji…"

"I know…I know…this is my fault. Actually you were right; we should have waited for the rain to stop. God, this is just getting from bad to worst."

"Forget about it. What should we do now?"

"I need to call Ranvir. He can wait until the rain tapers off and come pick us up. We need to find a payphone or something…"

"I don't think we should bother Ranvir Ji. Today is Sunday; he's probably spending time with Jiji…"

"Sadhna, we need to get you dry soon. You're shivering non-stop. I'm wet too…this isn't good at all….I think I'm gonna go out and get help or something. I'll see if there's a place we can go and at least warm up…there has to be someone living around here…"

"I'm coming with you."

"No way. I don't have any other dry clothes. You're staying in here and keeping warm. Its muddy outside and you're wearing heels."

I made the saddest face I could and held Alekh Jis hand. "I don't wanna be in here alone. I don't know how long you will be gone and where…please Alekh Ji, let me go with you. We're partners, remember?"

He didn't speak. He got out and waited for me, and I giggled and went out with him. I let the jacket in the car, which would probably haunt me later on. Oh well.

Alekh Ji took my hand and we began walking. It was raining steadily, but I wasn't so steady. The ground was muddy and full of rocks. Alekh Ji was pretty angry at me.

"I should just carry you…if you continue like this, you're gonna sprain an ankle…"

I tried lightening his mood a bit. "If you continue like this, you'll just turn green like the Hulk. You look so angry right now…"

He smiled and looked away, because he didn't want to smile. I laughed and hugged him. It was cold and both of us were so wet. I felt warmer when I hugged him.

We walked pass a little hardware shop, and it was closed, but there was a man outside in a small truck, and he told us there is some kind of a rest house slash cottage around here. Most people that are in our situation end up there. Oh, and he said there's no gas station here for miles. He guided us to the little house. There was a light on, and we entered. A man came out and told us that there were 3 bedrooms, and we could spend the night. Alekh Ji told him that we wanted to use a phone. He said he didn't have a phone. I knew he was lying. He wanted to make money and make us pay and spend the night here. Alekh Ji was really angry at this point, and I told him to cool down. Alekh Ji asked if the man would help us change our tire or something. He said he didn't have any tires and didn't know where the gas station was, but he would help us bring our car here, so we could stay the night. Of course, that's what he wanted all along.

I was shivering uncontrollably now. It was pretty cold and I was completely wet. I tried to control it whenever Alekh Ji looked at me. I was worried about him too. He was totally soaking wet. I convinced him to just pay the guy so we could spend the night here. The rooms were so small. The bathroom was outside. Alekh Ji told the guy to bring some towels or any dry clothes he had, and the guy actually had the nerve to ask us to pay for that. We were desperate so we paid.

"I'll wait outside the bathroom…" Alekh Ji told me. I went in and saw that there was no way to take a bath here. There wasn't any hot water either. But I tried to do whatever I could and came out, and Alekh Ji took my hand and we went into one of the rooms.

"What about you?"

"I'm not letting you stand outside alone…that guy was looking at you in the most disgusting way…" Alekh Ji took off his shirt and dried his hair with a towel.

"Im gonna go use the bathroom ok? Stay in here…and warm up. There's a shirt or something…I asked him if he had any ladies clothing, but he didn't."

I looked at the pile of clothes. There was a blanket and a sheet, we could use that tonight. There was also a t-shirt which would fit Alekh Ji, and a button down shirt, which I had to wear. There were no pants. Wow.

I had no choice, either I could let this sari dry on my body, or I could wear something totally dry and cover myself up in sheets. I went with the second option. I got into the shirt, which was kind of big on me, and dried my hair and body. I got into bed and put a blanket around me. I looked out the window and it was still raining pretty hard.

Alekh Ji came in and locked the door and sat beside me in bed. He was staring at his phone and still shirtless.

"Alekh Ji, wear that shirt. You're gonna catch a cold."

"Yeah, but my pants are wet too…" I giggled.

"Sadhna…that's so not funny."

"I think you should just take off all your clothes and get under the blanket with me." I smiled. He didn't smile back but he actually did what I told him. Then he lay down and turned to me.

"Hmm…well, goodnight."

My mouth fell in surprise.

"Don't sleep so soon…"

"Well what else are we going to do?"

I blushed. I guess I was the only one that had such thoughts on my mind at the moment. So I looked at my hands and felt some disappointment. I got out of bed and got another blanket, because my legs were feeling cold. I had nothing but a shirt on. I could feel Alekh Jis eyes on me. I knew he was looking at my legs.

"Um…yeah, he didn't give any pants so…wow…"

"Wow?"

"Nothing it's just…you look so cute with this shirt on…it's so big on you…but…I can still see most of your legs…"

"Hmm…yeah…well, let's sleep then." Suddenly he looked shocked.

"Um…you're right, we don't have to sleep…can we at least cuddle…I can warm you up…" He said that rather suggestively. I began to feel warm already, but I tried hiding it.

"I'm fine now, Alekh Ji…you should sleep…and you are the one who needs to warm up…you're naked."

"Yeah, I'm naked…it's pretty convenient for…" He smiled smugly. I felt all sorts of urges and desires. He was very good at making me lose control.

I got into bed and turned to my side. I tried sleeping but honestly, I wanted him. I was hoping he would make the first move. But a few minutes passed and he didn't touch me, so I decided I had to do something. I wanted him tonight. We had privacy…I couldn't let this opportunity go. I tuned and put my hand on his stomach and caressed it. I put my head on his shoulder and he stared at the sealing. I put my leg on his and pulled closer and hugged him. He turned and looked at me, and his eyes had that hunger. He bit his lower lip, and I was starting to get that desire in the pit of my stomach.

"We have to be quiet…", he whispered into my ear.

I blushed and pushed the blanket away. It was hot enough now. He pushed his own blanket away too, and sat up. He got on top of me and I wrapped my legs around his waist and he began kissing my neck. My shirt was buttoned up. So he unbuttoned it until he could easily kiss my shoulders. I bought his face closer and kissed him. I was so into the moment that I forgot that we weren't at home. When he started sucking on my neck, I began sighing a bit louder than I should.

"Shhh…Sadhna…this is only the beginning…if you can't keep quiet now, how will I go forward?" He pretended to make a worried face. I blushed and only got more impatient. I noticed he was taking it very slowly. My shirt had 7 buttons, and he had only opened 2 of them. While he was kissing my face, I kissed his neck. I touched his body, as far as my hands would reach. I teased him and he opened another button. I moaned when I felt his tongue on my skin, and he opened the 4th button.

"You're doing this all on purpose…you know what causes my undoing…" he whispered. He lowered himself and kissed my legs. He pushed my shirt up and touched my thighs.

"Mmm…Alekh Ji…this isn't fair…how am I supposed to be quiet when you do this to me?"

He smiled. He opened another button on my shirt and kissed my stomach. He sat and pulled me up. I grabbed his face and kissed him. His hands were on my legs, and he pulled me forward and kissed from my neck down. I touched his face and stopped him. He looked into my eyes then up and down my body. Finally, I opened the last button on my shirt and took it off.

He pulled me against him roughly and we kissed. I sat on his lap on purpose. I felt his teeth on my ear.

"I'm so glad we got stranded. When you got wet, I was angry…but you don't know how tempting you look when you're wet…" He smiled sweetly and kissed my forehead and nose.

He lay down and I did too, on top of him. "Do you wanna know why I didn't feel anything when the car ran over something? Well, it was because I was busy daydreaming about you…and I…doing this…" I blushed and Alekh Ji laughed as quietly as possible.

I rose up so I could look into his eyes and he held my face, and then we kissed. I sat up in his lap and we tried to be as quiet as possible, which was hard. Alekh Ji was doing a better job of it than me. I had to close my eyes and try to breathe evenly. I held his shoulders. His hands went from my thighs down to my feet. This was such a tiny bed. I blushed thinking how it would become a memory now that we both got so desperate that we had sex in a tiny room and an even tinier bed. I was tired at the end. Well, it was my fault. I was the one who wanted to um, be on top. I wrapped myself around him and he leaned back against the bed and rubbed my back. I was sweating. There was actually no fan in the room or anything. We went from being freezing cold, to sweating. I felt Alekh Ji's fingers on my forehead. He was wiping my sweat away.

"You weren't very quiet, you know…"

"What? Alekh Ji…" I blushed and felt like hiding. I didn't remember making a lot of noise.

"Awwww… Sadhna…you're so beautiful…and in these moments of passion, I can't even explain what you're like…and trust me, when you sigh or say my name, I pretty much lose my senses…"

"Was I loud? I hope no one heard me…"

"Sadhna, c'mon… I didn't mean you were loud. In fact you were so quiet…all I heard was you breathing, and a few times you sighed, and then you said my name but it was in a whisper…" I blushed. "Oh, and there was that time when you gasped…when I…you know…" I kissed him so he wouldn't talk any more and make me blush.

"I hope there weren't any cameras in here…" I looked up at Alekh Ji and my heart started beating fast…

"Sadhna…I was kidding…I was just playing…" He held my face. "My God, you look like you're about to cry…" He kissed me lightly and I tried calming down. "I wouldn't let that happen, ever…" I nodded and he pressed me against his body and covered us both with a blanket. It was getting cold again. Alekh Ji kissed both my cheeks and I began falling asleep on his chest.

I felt him gently put me on my side and lay down next to me. He covered me with a blanket. I was nearly asleep, but I tried to find his hand in the darkness, and he held mine back immediately and kissed it. I fell asleep after that. When I woke up, I was lying on my stomach, and Alekh Ji was next to me, lying down on his back. I moved myself closer to him. This whole experience started out really poorly, but it ended perfectly.


End file.
